


your lips (like velvet)

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Lawyer minseok, M/M, Slow Burn, baker chanyeol, poly chenbaeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: “W-wait!” Chanyeol almost yelled, startling a nearby student who seemed like they fell asleep while writing an essay. Oops. “What’s… what’s your name?”“Minseok.” The man smiled, shy and a little embarrassed, turning away and leaving.“Minseok…” Chanyeol whispered, feeling the syllables roll off his tongue with some sort of divinity. A cute name for a cute man, as expected.The rest of his day saw Chanyeol in such a good mood, not even Jongin spilling scalding coffee down his front dampered it. Minseok.





	your lips (like velvet)

**Author's Note:**

> prompter....... im sorry

Chanyeol hadn’t noticed him when the man walked in. He wishes he had, because maybe then he wouldn’t be stuttering and rushing on clumsy feet, distracted by the handsome man in the shiny suit. The client in front of him gave him an unsure smile as she grabbed her coffee, but Chanyeol was too distracted looking at the pretty man in front of him to smile back. Which is rude, but whatever, priorities.    
  
Chanyeol shakes the hair out of his face, which he is sure is showing that creepy 37-toothed smile Kyungsoo likes teasing him about. “Good morning! What can I get for you?” Good enough. He thinks. Could be worse. If his voice hadn’t been 8 octaves higher than usual it would’ve been perfect, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

  
The man smiles at him, lips forming a cute little crooked smile, the corner of his lips lifting up more on one side than the other and it makes something inside Chanyeol’s chest flutter a little bit. “Can I get a medium black coffee to go, please?”    
  
Chanyeol is sure he has never seen the pretty man before. Such a pretty man with a tight fitting suit and the softest looking hair would never blend with the café’s usual crowd of hectic college students and young mothers enjoying their breakfast before their busy days. He looks at the him from under his eyelashes, notices the soft, round cheeks and the strong set of his eyebrows and gasps when the black steaming coffee nearly overflows. He looks at the pastries, all the sweet, delicate looking concoctions he painstakingly made this morning, and in a quick moment of courage places a blueberry muffin into a brown bag.    
  
“Here you go sir!” Chanyeol exclaims, placing both items on the counter and smiling his creepy smile again. The man frowns, plump lips forming into a confused pudgy thing Chanyeol wants to kiss away. “A gift. It’s always good to have new clients!” He squeaks out, voice piercing and loud in the quiet café, but the man smiles and happily takes his items, waving goodbye and walking away from Chanyeol’s life just like that.    
  
He realizes he didn’t get his name and that he will probably, most likely, never see him again, but it’s fine! Chanyeol’s fine! It’s not like he just saw the love of his life walk away or anything, it’s okay.    
  


He has a job to do, after all, so he puts on his most polite smile and pushes the thoughts of a lopsided smile and sharp eyes to the back of his mind.

  
  
  
  


“What’s got you so quiet, dear Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks loudly, tone only  _ slightly _ mocking, which means he is actually concerned. It’s almost closing time, so the café is already empty and mostly everything is put away and wiped clean. Baekhyun and Jongdae had been sat at the bar, chatting Kyungsoo up and flirting,  _ of all things _ , waiting for his shift to end. 

 

Chanyeol decided to ignore them and drowned out their embarrassingly loud chatter, allowing his mind to wander. Of course, finally free from his hectic day, he thought about the gorgeous man from this morning.

 

“He fell in love this morning, or so he says,” Kyungsoo comments, drying the last of the cups and plates and putting them in their cupboards. _Chanyeol_ _hates him._ Wincing, he turns to face the wolfish faces of Jongdae and Baekhyun, who are looking with interest evident in their faces.

 

“I didn’t!” Chanyeol defends himself, decisively  _ not _ pouting. “But have you ever seen a man so beautiful you wanted to give him your money?” 

 

“And pray tell, who is this man that would get all of your five dollars?” Jongdae says, snickering to himself as if he wasn’t broke too. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol leave the counter, having everything clean and set for tomorrow morning and ready to go. Chanyeol stalls by walking to the doors and locking them, cheeks pinking a little.

 

“I don’t know,” he answers, voice level as he turns to face his friends. “I didn’t ask.” 

 

Kyungsoo raises one thick eyebrow at him. “This is new information,” he mutters, sitting himself on Baekhyun’s knee as if the rest of the many chairs weren’t available. “Why didn’t you ask? It’s not like you to get shy.”

 

“He was so handsome!” Chanyeol whines, flopping onto the bar counter, kicking his legs out in frustration. “And he was wearing a suit! I’m not sure what shined more, his hair or his suit!” The man had been  _ too _ good looking, it was actually suspicious. People like that didn’t just exist!

 

“Plus,” he adds, belatedly. Standing up, he motions for the others to follow him to the back room so they can finally leave. Chanyeol is  _ craving  _ for his bed. “It was his first time here. That’d be too weird.” 

 

“No it wouldn’t!” Baekhyun argues, looking at him like he’s being weird. He turns off the lights and quickly follows his friends to the cold wind outside. “You ask all the moms that come here their name, and their kids’ names!” 

 

“Even the specially bitchy and tired-looking college students,” Jongdae adds, Baekhyun nodding violently behind him. Kyungsoo is watching all of this unfold with a smirk on his face, because he loves watching Chanyeol suffer. 

 

“Fine!” He yells, startling the stray cat nearby and causing an awfully pleasing wince on Kyungsoo’s face. “I got nervous! He was handsome and looked like I can’t afford the air he breathes!” His little outburst startles laughter from his friends as they make their way down the street. The teasing doesn’t stop until they are forced to part ways.

 

Watching the backs of his friends, huddled together from more than just the cold, Chanyeol heaves a sigh and turns to leave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning finds Chanyeol biting his lip anxiously. Pretty man was in line, quickly approaching, and Chanyeol was trying his damned best from keeping his brain from melting. Again he was wearing a suit, navy with a purple tie adorning his neck. His dark brown hair was parted and pushed off his face, showing his angled eyes and dark eyebrows. They had made eye contact once the man crossed the threshold and made his way to the line, and since that moment Chanyeol’s heartbeat had increased a little and refused to calm down.

 

In the quick intermission between the customer before the man and the man himself, Chanyeol faced the coffee machines and took a deep breath.  _ He could do this.  _

 

“Good morning again!” He greeted, frowning internally. Was that too weird to say? “What can I get you today?” 

 

“‘Morning. Can I get a medium Americano to go?” He smiled at Chanyeol, so he just nodded dumbly and put his order into the register machine, making his way to the espresso machine and getting the order done. He hesitated in front of the pastry display. In a whim, he grabbed a macadamia nuts and cinnamon cookie, something he knew went perfectly with the strong and bitter coffee, and bagged it. 

 

“Here you go!” He placed the items in front of the man and smiled, hoping it looked polite and not as crazed and anxious as he felt. As he expected, the man frowned at the bag, looking up at Chanyeol with his eyebrows furrowed. It made his whole face look younger, more innocent, Chanyeol really had to fight the squeal forming in his throat. 

 

“Just a little treat. Have a nice day!” Chanyeol blurted, moving away from the man and serving his next customer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man hesitate for a few seconds before finally grabbing the bag and leaving. Finally, Chanyeol’s chest released, and he went on with his normal morning routine, thinking of pretty pink lips pursed in confusion and soft, bright-looking hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The man came in the next day, and the next, and the next, and soon it had been a whole week. Chanyeol had still not asked his name, always too jittery to say anything other than the formalities that come with his job. 

 

Every morning, Chanyeol had put a treat into a brown paper bag and given it to him anyway, in hopes that his sweet concoctions would magically make the man blurt his name and phone number if possible. After all, his mom did say that the way to a man’s heart was his stomach, and Chanyeol was nothing if not determined.

 

Business wise, he couldn’t just add anything to his menu, but one or two new additions wouldn’t hurt his painstakingly made budget too much. With a purpose in mind, he woke up early Saturday morning with his favorite recipe books and searched. 

 

Chanyeol loved baking. He loved watching someone take a bite out of the cakes and sweets he made and seeing a smile slowly bloom on their faces. Food always meant the sharing of happiness, of good feelings, and he always tried to convey this through everything he made. 

 

He hoped the man could take a bite of his tropical fruits tartlet and understand the  _ hey, it would be amazing if we held hands or whatever!  _ Chanyeol kept stopping himself from saying.

  
  
  


“Hey, I can pay for this,” it had startled Chanyeol so badly he almost uppened the coffee he had set on the counter. Beautiful man was looking at him seriously. It made him look so mature, Chanyeol was pretty sure his ankles were actually dissolving and melting right there.

 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol answered, voice only slightly shaky. He forced himself to look up, and his eye connected with the man in front of him. His suit was grey today, and unlike the other times he had seen him before, his hair hanged softly over his eyes. Chanyeol clenched his fists, hoping and praying someone would walk in so he could shoo the man away. “It’s a gift, no biggy!” He tried to smile, but it felt a little too stretched and uncomfortable on his face. 

 

“I just don’t want to get you in trouble. What if your manager finds out and gets angry?” The man answered, looking up at him. Chanyeol hadn’t really payed it too much attention before. He was so tall basically everyone had to look up at him. They also had never spoken for this long before, Chanyeol always hurrying to serve everyone quickly and keep the line going. So seeing that rich and handsome only reached up to his chest brought on a smile he couldn’t contain even if he tried.

 

“I’m the owner, so I think it’s fine.” He teased quietly, watching the pretty cat eyes in front of him widen in understanding. Pretty eyes landed on his chest, then back up with a smirk.

 

“Very well Chanyeol, let it be like that.” Too distracted with the way his name sounded coming from those lips, Chanyeol didn’t even notice Pretty Eyes pulling some notes from his pocket and shoving them in the tip jar next to the cash machine until it was too late. “Have a great day.” The man smiled, waving at him with a (small, oh my God!) hand and glinting eyes.

 

“W-wait!” Chanyeol almost yelled, startling a nearby student who seemed like they fell asleep while writing an essay. Oops. “What’s… what’s your name?”

 

“Minseok.” The man smiled, shy and a little embarrassed, turning away and leaving.

 

“Minseok…” Chanyeol whispered, feeling the syllables roll off his tongue with some sort of divinity. A cute name for a cute man, as expected.

 

The rest of his day saw Chanyeol in such a good mood, not even Jongin spilling scalding coffee down his front dampered it.  _ Minseok. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So.” Baekhyun said, falling unceremoniously on the couch next to him. He looked at Chanyeol, wiggling his eyebrows and poking him with one bony elbow. “How’s mister Rich and Handsome?” 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, turning back to his phone in hopes of hiding his blush.  _ Blushing, only because he was mentioned? Weak.  _

 

“Who would that be? I don’t know anyone rich.” He muttered, embarrassed and already preparing himself for Baekhyun’s unending teasing. In the kitchen, someone giggled, followed by silence and then the slick sound of kisses. Baekhyun pouted, looking genuinely torn on going back to Teasing Chanyeol Hours or joining his boyfriends’ impromptu makeout session. Oh, how Chanyeol missed the days where Kyungsoo was single and would cook for him without a hitch. Nowadays, Chanyeol is just thankful he hasn't found either of the three on their knees back at the café’s kitchens. 

 

“You know what I’m on about,” Baekhyun said, sadly choosing Teasing Chanyeol Hours and settling back on the couch. “Sehun told Jongin who told me that you give him something free everyday. You make  _ me _ pay for everything when I come by!” 

 

Chanyeol giggled. “If I could, I’d make you pay double.” Baekhyun slaps his arm, loud  _ Hey! Fuck you!  _ almost drowning the quiet moans coming from the kitchen.

Almost. That caught Baekhyun’s attention, droopy eyes perking up almost comically. Giving Chanyeol a cheeky smile, he jumped over the end of the couch and quickly bounced his way into the kitchen.

 

Used to this, Chanyeol sat back and closed his eyes, doing his damned best to tune out what was going on a few paces behind him. Predictably, as of lately, his mind brought images of Minseok this morning.

 

_ Usually, Chanyeol took the weekends off, letting Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongin to sort out their shifts on their own. But Jongin had something college related, a dire project that needed finishing, and Chanyeol was willing to take his place. Not like he had an option. _

 

_ Minseok, Chanyeol discovered, looked amazing in jeans and a casual t-shirt. He had made his way to the counter with his eyes glued to the phone on his hands, so Chanyeol took the opportunity to gape like an idiot. The blue jeans hugged Minseok’s thighs almost obscenely, clinging to the muscle and showing off the firm meat underneath. The t-shirt was white, straining over surprisingly broad shoulders and thick, muscular biceps. Chanyeol swallowed, tongue suddenly heavy and eyes refusing to blink.  _ Whoever gave Minseok the permission to be this hot,  _ Chanyeol wondered. _

 

_ The other man looked up, finally, and Chanyeol watched in barely concealed fascination as Minseok’s eyes widened a little and a smile formed on his face. “Chanyeol!” He exclaimed. For someone who looked so… broad, so solid and formidable and -honestly- expensive, Minseok’s face remained sweet and youthful. “I’ve never seen you on the weekends!” His cheeks bunched up, soft brown hair wind-mussed, he looked so utterly  _ dreamy _. Subtly clinging onto the counter for support, Chanyeol shot him a smile of his own, hoping it came out flirty and just on the right side of cocky. _

 

_ “Looking for me, were you?” Already billing his order, because Minseok never ordered anything else, Chanyeol set out to serve him. Already, his eyes flitted to the pastry display and wondered if Minseok would appreciate a breakfast wrap over Chanyeol’s usual sugary creations. Behind him, he heard the smaller man snort. Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, keeping the smile on his face from growing too big and overexcited as it usually did. _

 

_ “Don’t come during the weekends often, but I’m off to meet a friend and I  _ definitely _ need to do that with some coffee in my system.” Minseok answered, sounding fond despite his words. Chanyeol wondered, in the dumb, insecure corner of his mind if it was really just a friend, or maybe something more…  _

 

_ Shaking his head, he carried the coffee and the small paper bag with the wrap inside and placed them in front of Minseok. Seeing no line behind him, he hoped maybe Minseok would stay a bit, chat a little they way they have done sometimes when the morning rush is rather slow. _

 

_ “Thank you.” Minseok smiled, tipping Chanyeol enough money to cover his order and maybe a bit more. He had told Minseok that was unnecessary, but Minseok insisted that if Chanyeol wouldn’t let him pay, then this he would do. Chanyeol pulled down on the sleeves of his slightly-too-big hoodie, biting his lip. He wanted Minseok to stay a little longer, to talk a bit more. Plunging into the last resources of his mind, he blurted the first thing he could think of. _

 

_ “Heading for an interesting morning then?” Chanyeol offered, watching Minseok take a sip of his coffee and sigh in satisfaction. The smallest sound had scaped the other man’s lips, verging on a moan, Chanyeol’s grip on the counter tightening again.  _

 

_ Minseok turned to face him, rolling his eyes comically. “I wish,” he muttered ruefully, leaning a hip on the counter, the line of his body looking cool and lax. He looked so attractive, Chanyeol had half a mind to remember that he couldn’t drop to his knees in the middle of the café, at least not during open hours. “We’re gonna be discussing something work related, so wish me luck.” Then, Minseok  _ pouted _ , his plump, pink lower lip jutting out. It crashed on Chanyeol again, that despite what his body showed, Minseok was the  _ cutest,  _ without even trying.  _

 

_ “Good luck, Mr. Important Business,” Chanyeol answered, voice a little breathy to his ears, trying so hard to contain the need to lean over, run his hands over Minseok’s fluffy cheeks, and just kiss him senseless. Flushing because of his sudden urges, Chanyeol let one of his hands nervously wander into his cotton-pink dyed hair, the one not nervously holding onto the counter for his life. He watched as Minseok’s eyes followed the movement and stayed there, frozen into place when Minseok’s cat-eyes pinned onto his wider ones. _

 

_ “I like your hair,” Minseok murmured, voice a little pensive. “Cute, soft… very fitting.” Chanyeol couldn’t help the little startled sound that escaped his mouth, feeling his cheeks warm up under Minseok’s scrutiny. The other man looked at him with smirk slowly taking over his face. For once, his face looked less cute, less innocent, and took an air of confidence. Chanyeol’s knees were too weak for this. _

 

_ “See you soon Chanyeol.” Minseok said, turning and walking away from him and into the busy street. Chanyeol hated to see him go, but God did he love to watch him leave. Those legs, goddamn!  _

 

“Hey, Yeol,” vaguely, he heard Jongdae’s voice coming from somewhere near his shoulder. “Still with us buddy?” Chanyeol startled, finally out of his little reverie. He whined, flopping onto his side and shoving his face into one of the throw pillows. 

 

“No.” He mumbled, voice sounding clogged from where he was pushing onto the pillow. “I like him so much,” he went on, pouting. He knew Baekhyun was nearby and listening, the bastard, but Chanyeol couldn’t stop. “I want to go on dates with him, and cook for him in the mornings.”

 

“Also wants to be bent over Rich Guy’s expensive lawyer desk.” Baekhyun snickered, carrying some plates into the living room and settling them in the low coffee table. Chanyeol’s body went limp, mind suddenly filled with the images of those strong arms holding him down, thick thighs between his…

 

“Don’t be mean,” Kyungsoo said, sitting on one end of the table and pulling his plate closer. Hungrier since these sexual heathen made him wait, he pulls the plate closer to the edge and digs in instantly. His whining can wait. Kyungsoo looked at him, wolfish smile right in place. “It’s not Chanyeol’s fault that he literally thinks with his dick. Poor thing, it’s been so long…” 

 

He huffs, stuffing pasta into his face. “You know,” Baekhyun comments, loud as always. “This whole foreplay thing is cute and everything but here’s an idea! Ask him out on a date, maybe.” Jongdae nods, the curly edges of his mouth twisting in a disapproving frown. 

 

“You’ve never been like this before, I really don’t get it. What does he even look like to have you this stupid?”  _ Stupid  _ is going a little overboard, but Chanyeol only kicks his foot into Jondae’s shin for his troubles. Jongdae complains loudly, but used to it, no one pays him any mind. 

 

“I saw him, once.” Kyungsoo butts in, round eyes concentrated on his food. “He’s, like,  _ really pretty.  _ Also very polite.”

 

“You saw him?” Chanyeol questions, turning to his best friend in shock. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Guess I forgot,” he answers, nonplussed. “He did ask for you though, I think. It was a Saturday night, obviously you weren’t there, so I told him you don’t work weekends or something.”

 

Chanyeol’s not satisfied by this answer, but it’s such a Kyungsoo answer he can’t really do anything about it. Kyungsoo only remembers the bare minimum, after all. 

 

Something brushes his leg, warm and curling around it. Chanyeol groans. “Gross! Who is even playing footsie here? It’s a damn coffee table, fuck’s sake!” Baekhyun turns to him, smile at least a bit apologetic. His aim for Jongdae’s leg was a bit off,  _ apparently _ .  _ Disgusting.  _ “We’re talking about me and amazing guy of my dreams! Can’t you concentrate for a few minutes?”

 

Baekhyun barks a laugh, pointing his fork to him, a bite of chicken flopping back onto his plate in the rash movement. “What’s there to talk about? I would hardly call ‘good morning’ and ‘here’s your change’ topics of important discussion.” And really, that’s just  _ mean! _

 

“Forget it,” he mutters, frown pulling his eyebrows together. “Let’s just watch tv or something.”

 

They eat in relative silence, steadily going through their food and occasionally laughing or commenting at what’s going on in the movie. Once the plates are cleared and everyone has piled back onto the couches, Chanyeol glances back to look at his friends. They’re cuddling, a big pile of limbs and bones it’s hard to discern who’s who. Something twists in Chanyeol’s stomach, a tiny bit of envy and the desire of something like that for himself. He wants someone to hold him close enough that their limbs turn into one, someone who knows him as well as Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun know the other. Someone to love, and to love him back. 

 

Sighing, Chanyeol turns off his brain, and goes back to the movie. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s the third day in a row Minseok has not made an appearance in his café. Chanyeol is  _ definitely  _ not sad about it, not even a little. 

 

Except that he is. 

 

He’s made salted caramel and vanilla cupcakes, pistachio macarons, and blueberry cheesecake, just for Minseok. Sadly, all of them just end up going to waste. Which is fine, because he still sells them to the rest of his clientele and he gets to eat one during his breaks, so it’s all  _ fine! Dandy!  _ Chanyeol just hadn’t realized how accustomed he had become to that crooked, gummy smile, hadn’t realized how much better his mornings get when he has been greeted with a happy  _ good morning.  _

 

He wonders if Minseok makes his own coffee and breakfasts now, or if he found a better café where he doesn’t get free, unwanted food every morning. _Maybe,_ Chanyeol thinks _, he disliked all of the things Chanyeol’s given him and he’s just too nice to tell him._

 

Whatever it is, it has Chanyeol frowning and Kyungsoo patting his shoulders in consolation. In all honesty, Chanyeol is embarrassed by how affected he is. It’s not like Minseok and him are anything, like, _at_ _all_. It was never supposed to be that _deep_. In his mind, initially, all it should’ve been was a crush to distract him from work and life and keep him on his toes, something interesting to look forward everyday. But somewhere in those short months he’s known Minseok, all their brief, rushed conversations and shy smiles, the times their fingers have accidentally brushed and sent tingles down his arms… suddenly, he supposes, it became way more than he had prepared for. 

 

By Friday, Chanyeol has given up on seeing Minseok that week. The café is subdued this afternoon, so Chanyeol takes the lull as an opportunity to clean up the coffee machines and organize his working space. Jongin is in the back taking his break; Chanyeol is so bored he’s working on autopilot. The bell above the front entrance rings, and he’s never been more thankful in his life to have something to do. Turning around with a smile on his face, it promptly drops into a shocked ‘o’. 

 

“Long time no see, stranger,” Minseok says, his smile a little more subdued than usual but still gummy, still crooked, still youthful. It feels like the air has been knocked out of his chest. 

 

“Hey,” he greets back, voice barely above a whisper and hands fumbling with the cloth he had been using to clean. He takes a good look at Minseok, drinking him in with something a little too close to desperation. He looks good, as always; handsome and clean, always with that air of utter  _ confidence _ that leaves Chanyeol’s fingers twitching. But he also looks tired, Chanyeol notes. There are prominent bags under his slanted eyes, dark and bruising in his slightly tan skin. His hair and clothes are a little messy, wrinkled and messed around the full curves of his arms and waist. It shows how much Chanyeol had missed him that he doesn’t notice the two men that walked in with him, checking out the menu and looking around at the decoration of his small corner café. 

 

“S-sorry,” Chanyeol chuckles, embarrassed. “What can I get for you?” 

 

The taller one of the three smirks at him. “Oh worry not, we can wait!” He turns that teasing smile to Minseok, making the shorter man roll his eyes so hard Chanyeol fears he might have hurt himself. “We’ll let you and Minnie catch up, come on Junmyeon, let’s leave these two to it.” They leave, moving to sit in a table in the corner while giggling between themselves. 

 

“... _ Minnie _ .” Chanyeol can’t help it. It sounds so adorable he has to laugh at it a little, just to tease. Something so cute fits Minseok extremely well. 

 

Minseok turns to him, slight tinge of pink on his cheeks and one of his shy smiles in place. Chanyeol wants to lean over and find out if they would feel as warm as they look, if he touched them. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Minseok murmurs, sounding oddly sincere. It’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush, completely enchanted by what sounds like a confession. Before Chanyeol can respond, as if remembering why he’s here, Minseok blurts out his order in a rush. “Can I get a herbal tea, two iced Americanos, and, uh…” Minseok turns to inspect the display to his right. Chanyeol, always hopeful and positive, had made an arrangement of mini personal cakes. Not for Minseok, but still. Kind of for Minseok. 

 

They’re not his usual assortment of flavors, but they are received well every time he makes them. Green tea and mint, popcorn and caramel, and a few others a little simpler. They had been a pain in the ass to decorate this morning, having to wake up an hour earlier just for them, but he doesn’t regret it. Specially not now, with Minseok looking at all the details with an eyebrow quirked in obvious interest. “Out of those cakes, which ones would you recommend for us?” Minseok asks, looking up at him.

 

Chanyeol opens his mouth ready to answer, probably about to say a cheesy line such as  _ something sweet to fit someone as sweet as you,  _ but Jongin chooses that moment to cross the door and walk behind the counter. Noticing Minseok, his eyes widen, fleeting between the two. 

 

“...need help with anything, hyung?” He asks, shyly smiling at Minseok but quickly turning away when Minseok smiles back. Chanyeol gets it; it’s the Minseok effect. Chanyeol, for his own benefit, just lists off the drinks Minseok had ordered, Jongin nodding in understanding and getting right back to work. 

 

“I thought you’d found a better café,” He says to Minseok, in a tone he hopes comes off as a joke and not as insecure as he actually feels. Minseok laughs, a tiny burst that makes his friends in the back hide laughter of their own into their fists. 

 

“I was on a business trip. Believe me, no coffee tasted like yours,” he answers while Chanyeol is plating their cakes. The statement brings a heat to Chanyeol’s cheeks, his stomach flopping around awkwardly like some sort of deranged animal. Minseok looks equally embarrassed, fidgeting with the receipt caught between his slim fingers. “Plus, no one makes anything as delicious as what you bake.” He shrugs, lips tilted into something just on the edge of flirty. With a shrug of his own, Chanyeol pulls his lower lip between his teeth, pleased with the words and trying his very best to not show it. Jongin approaches him, tray with carefully made drinks balanced on it, placing it on the counter. Taking the plates that hold the cakes, Chanyeol arranges them carefully on the free space on the tray and pushes it towards Minseok. 

 

“Well, I do try my very best for my clients,” Chanyeol sighs, fake put-upon, pushing the tray towards Minseok. “Here you go, hope you guys like them.” 

 

“Which one is mine then?” Minseok eyes are intimidating to stare into. They pin Chanyeol to the floor, unable to look away or even move. So distracted by how much they  _ shine _ , he almost doesn’t process the question. 

 

The cakes look pretty in the sunlight filtering through the big window panes of the local. Chanyeol had plated two interesting flavors, chocolate ganache with just a hint of spice and a pistachio and berries combo that goes well with the herbal tea. The last one, less complicated or weird, is just a simple strawberry and vanilla one, with the biggest strawberry placed right in the middle. He points at that one, shy for some reason. The cake isn’t the most interesting, its flavors aren’t a different experience but. Somehow, he thinks it fits Minseok. Simple, everyone likes it, full of just the right flavors. At Minseok’s curious gaze, he says so out loud. 

 

“It just fits you, I guess.” Chanyeol mutters. He can feel Jongin’s eyes glued to his back, no doubt eavesdropping so he can report everything to Baekhyun later on. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll enjoy it well.” Eyes search his, and after a few seconds of quiet staring, Minseok finally,  _ finally  _ moves on with the tray and towards his friends. 

 

“ _ Hyung!”  _ Jongin yell-whispers, moving to his side in seconds. It’s the fastest Chanyeol has ever seen him move during work. “That was so awkward! Like watching a drama scene that is making you cringe but you can’t skip it!” 

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelps, smacking Jongin in the general direction of his arm, shuffling on his feet, eager to move and do  _ something.  _ The quick exchange between the two had left his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Chanyeol might need to make a few laps around the block to get rid of all the electricity that is crawling up and down his skin. “That was none of your business anyway!”

 

Jongin rubs his chest distractedly. “The tension was so thick… what the hell… is this how it always is like?” 

 

“Get back to work.” Is all Chanyeol says, determined to conserve his dignity, getting back to work and steadfastly ignoring the loud corner where Minseok’s currently sat. He has never sat in the café before, always rushing to work and leaving almost as soon as he’s served. Minseok blends in well with the warm brown and burgundy tones of the furniture, sharp eyes and brown hair glinting just as much as the golden details scattered around the place. Chanyeol steals a few seconds to observe, watching behind the till, taking in the slight turn of his nose ( _ perfectly kissable, 10/10 would boop),  _ how his cheeks bunch up high on his cheekbones when he explodes in uproarious laughter, how his eyes scrunch up into the two most loveliest half-moons when he smiles wide. It brings a smile of his own to his face, leaving him feeling sloshy and bubbly, of all things. 

 

Him and his friends are loud, which comes off as a surprise. He had pictured Minseok as someone quiet, controlled, maybe a bit shy. And he is, in a way. After laughing too loudly he’ll look around to see if anyone notices, he seems to shuffle his feet a lot, smiles small until he lets it bloom into the wide, boyish grin that leaves Chanyeol’s breath logged somewhere between his chest and throat. But he also guffaws loudly, hits his friends roughly on the shoulder, smiles at Chanyeol with a sleazy grin after a dumb joke and expects Chanyeol to laugh, no matter how bad the joke was. It’s gives him whiplash, the way his personality is so complex, widely spread over both ends of the spectrum. Chanyeol wants to learn all the different ways his personality fluctuates, all the quirks and small mannerisms. He wants to date the hell out of Minseok, in conclusion, wants to be one heck of a boyfriend for him. He’s still working on it. 

 

Chanyeol finds himself staring more often than what he’d like to admit. Jongin keeps hitting him with a rag every time Chanyeol drops something in favor of gawking at Minseok for the umpteenth time.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin hisses. “This is embarrassing. Go talk to him.”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Shut up and work.” He answers, subtly turning back to the rowdy table in the back. Minseok’s friends are so touchy. They’re always touching Minseok some way or another, Chanyeol really wishes he could relate. 

 

“Please, all this staring is chasing the clients away. For the love of all good things, walk to that damn table and say something.” Jongin humphs back, pushing him away from the counter. Chanyeol hesitates. He could go, act like he’s nothing more than a good owner and ask if everything is good… 

 

Shaking his head, he walks to the backroom. “Call me if you need me. I’m taking my break.”

 

When he returns fifteen minutes later, the café is once again just ambient noise, and the rowdy table is empty.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh. Sorry, I thought you were still open…” Minseok’s voice startles him so bad he drops the broom he had been using to sweep the store.

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he wheezes, holding his chest in hopes of calming his beating heart. Minseok is standing underneath the door’s threshold, looking tired but beautiful as always. Chanyeol’s heart is beating for a whole different set of reasons now.

 

“I am open,” he answers, cheeks pinking up. “I mean, the café! The café is open!” he splutters, bending down to pick up the broom and hastily make his way behind the counter. The café is completely empty except for the two of them, lights lowered and soft music playing. It feels more intimate than it has any right to be, in Chanyeol’s opinion. 

 

“You’re late here today,” He says, looking at Minseok from under his eyelashes. Which is hard, because Minseok reaches his chest but Chanyeol accomplishes the impossible anyway. “Have you had dinner yet?” 

 

Minseok winces, looking up at the ceiling. “I think I had lunch?” he answers, smiling when he sees the appalled expression that has taken over Chanyeol’s face. 

 

“Come on.” Chanyeol says, making his way to the kitchens with determination. He turns, rolling his eyes at Minseok’s confused expression. “Come on, I’ll cook for you.” He turns, walking into the kitchen and getting out food ingredients. Sometimes, he and Kyungsoo will just cook here instead of buying food, but he hasn’t gone out to buy food to cook here in a while, so he only has enough to make spaghettis. Minseok is standing near the door awkwardly, looking around curiously. Minseok is never awkward, so Chanyeol takes a few seconds to rejoice on the change of roles before taking pity on Minseok and calling him over. 

 

“Sit on the counter, it won’t take too long.” He says, setting the pots on the stove and setting to work. Once the water is set to start boiling, he turns around to look at his companion. Minseok is already looking at him with something in his eyes, expression soft but serious. Suddenly the room is too warm and the air feels heavy. All at once, the space between them feels like it’s too much and nothing at all, too close for comfort and too far for everything else. The silence stretches for a little too long. Nervously, he clears his throat and turns back to the stove, fiddling around uselessly just to have something to do. For a bit, it’s just the sound of Chanyeol working on their food, humming a little tune and feeling both parts nervous and happy. He racks his brain for something to talk about, but nothing sounds particularly interesting. In the end, he just asks what first came into his mind when he saw Minseok at the door. 

 

“So… what brought you here? Aren’t you tired? It’s really late.” He questions, meeting sharp eyes for just a few seconds before breaking away. 

 

“The moon led me to your window.” Minseok whispers, boyish smile slanted and teasing. Chanyeol frowns. He stirs the now soft pasta into the sauce, adding some condiments

 

“I feel like there’s a joke I’m not getting…” he whispers, making the man in front of him laugh. No matter how tired he looks, Minseok never loses that youthfulness to his aura. It brings a smile of his own to his face, fond, awfully charmed. 

 

“I was quoting  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ,” he answers, crossing his arms against his chest. The muscles in his arms bulge, the rolled up sleeves of his button down leaving so much to desire. Chanyeol turns back to the boiling spaghettis, ignoring the need to run his fingers down Minseok’s arms and feel the muscles himself. 

 

“And you thought I’d get the reference because…?” Minseok snorts.

 

“I guess I just wanted to see you,” he comments, voice turning deep and serious. “I got off work, exhausted at almost 9 PM, and all I could think was that I wanted to see you. So here I am.” Chanyeol is stunned into silence. He can feel his face rapidly flushing, and Minseok’s heavy eyes on his profile, and yet, he stays put. How does he answer to that? What does it even  _ mean? _ Slowly, he sets the plates down on the counter next to where Minseok is sitting, making sure the stove is off and won’t burn anything. Then, he turns to look at Minseok, meeting those enchanting eyes of his and looks at him.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” his voice is shaking a little, but he soldiers on. “Because I wanted to see you too. I always do. You leave in the mornings and immediately I’m hoping you’ll come back. So, please, be clear with me, because your words make me think you mean something… something I  _ really want _ .” Somewhere in his little spiel he had moved closer to Minseok, close enough to count the delicate eyelashes that frame his eyes, to notice how pretty the mole on his top lip looks under the warm light of his kitchen. 

 

“I mean...” Minseok whispers, breath fanning over Chanyeol’s lips, making him gasp. “I mean that I like you. I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s hard to leave in the mornings when all I want to do is pull you close, run my fingers through the cotton candy mess on your head, and kiss you in front of all your clients. How do you do it?” he asks, smiling softly. “You have all of your clients enamoured. Especially me.” Despite himself, he blushes. 

 

He struggles to find words, but really, Chanyeol has never been good with words. He’s strictly a man of action, and what he does is better. 

 

He leans forward, those few millimeters disappearing into thin air, lips all but crashing into Minseok’s. Minseok makes a surprised noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and it fuels Chanyeol into pressing closer. His hands move on their own, from Minseok’s cheeks  _ (just as soft as he always thought),  _ to his neck, to the unfairly sturdy shoulders and firm biceps. Lips burning, breath leaving him in short whimpers and contented sighs, he fits himself in between Minseok’s spread thighs and completely melts against him. 

 

He can’t breathe, and his knees keep giving out, but Minseok’s arms hold him steady and his strong thighs bracket him in place and  _ finally, fucking finally, _ Chanyeol feels entire, wholly fulfilled. 

 

He separated suddenly, face red and eyes hooded. Minseok looks even better, if possible, all flushed and pink, he looks  _ hot _ . Chanyeol might not make it alive. 

 

“The food will get cold…” he whispers, leaning his head against the crook between Minseok’s neck and shoulders, and preens quietly when he feels Minseok shiver. 

 

“Okay, yeah, food. Right.” yet, neither of them make a move to separate from the other. Chanyeol breathes him in, basks in the warmth of his skin, and wills his heart to stop beating so painfully hard. 

 

Finally, Minseok budges. He slowly props Chanyeol on his own two feet, pushes him slightly and gets off the counter. Chanyeol watches in silence as Minseok plates their food carefully, and then follows thoughtlessly to the main room where Minseok sets their food in a cozy corner. 

 

Chanyeol is smart enough to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen and bring them with him to the table. He’s sure the alcohol will make him blurt dumb things like how he wishes Minseok would walk around shirtless or something, but he likes risks anyway. 

 

The silence as they start eating isn’t uncomfortable, rather it is tense. He looks at Minseok out of the corner of his eye, who is unabashedly staring at him. 

 

“What are you looking at?” He asks, hoping to sound teasing but sounding awfully shy. Minseok smiles at him, more like smirks. 

 

“Kissed me like  _ that _ in the kitchen but too afraid to look at me in the eyes here,” he says, casually twirling his spaghetti with his fork, smiling down at his food. Chanyeol groans, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“Don’t tease me, that’s mean!” he whines, pouting. Minseok laughs out loud, eyes doing that Disney prince thing, sparkling prettily under the dim light. 

 

“That’s asking too much, baby,” he murmurs, voice low. Chanyeol fists his hands on his lap.  _ Baby _ . “I love teasing you, you know that.” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“You said otherwise in the kitchen. In fact, you said you liked me a lot!” 

 

“I won’t hesitate to kick you out of my café!” That makes Minseok giggle. Resting his cheek on a pretty hand and looking at Chanyeol like that, as if Chanyeol won’t jump this table and kiss him senseless. Preposterous. 

 

“Let me take you out on a date, please.”

 

Chanyeol looks up startled. Minseok smiles at him, all soft and looking so enamoured it sends Chanyeol’s nerves into overdrive. 

 

“Let me take you out on a date so you can tell me all about your family and high school life and why you chose to be a pâtisserie, why your head is dyed cotton and how do you bake with those huge sweaters on. About your friend Kyungsoo and his boyfriends, your favorite movie, anything and everything. I want to know you more, so Chanyeol, would you please go on a date with me?”

 

He has tears in his eyes that he’s trying his very hardest to hide and a smile threatening to split his face in two. Nodding his head slowly, Chanyeol giggles. “You didn’t need to say all that to convince me.” 

 

He just shrugs, reaching a hand out and holding Chanyeol’s. “I meant it.”

 

Again it’s silent for a few minutes, just them finishing their food and conversing quietly. Chanyeol can’t contain the smile on his face no matter how hard he tries, but Minseok seems to be fairing the same. 

 

He helps Chanyeol clean and close down, leaving everything more spotless than even Chanyeol does when he cleans. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for doing this fest!! please support xiuyeol my favorite boys and thank you for reading!


End file.
